fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of The New Supreme Holy Dragon Queen God Empress of The New Moon Kingdom
Rise of The New Supreme Holy Dragon Queen God Empress of The New Moon Kingdom & The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings of The Supernatural World & The Vast Extraterrestrial Alien Galaxies is a fan fictional multi crossover series. Main Crossovers: * Sailor Moon Crystal * Ghost In The Shell * High School DxD * Medaka Box * InuYasha * Ouran High School Host Club * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Kingdom Hearts * Transformers * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed * Dragon Ball Z * Tenchi Muyo! * Looney Tunes Zero * To Love-Ru! * Final Fantasy Plot Neo Soldiers * Shaina McMillian / Neo Sailor Moon * Ellie Woodward / Neo Sailor Sun * Brandi Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth * Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury * Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars * Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter * Marisol de Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus * Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus * Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune * Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto * Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn * Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis * Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil * Kagome Higrurashi / Neo Sailor Angel * Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel * Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon * Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke * Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai * Vega Briefs / Neo Sailor Vegeta Allies Extras * Shaina wields a lost longinus called True Excalibur is a the same Holy Sword wielded by King Arthur and contains The spirit of The Strongest & Most Powerful Dragon in Existence; King Haiku. * King Haiku is most powerful than Ophis & Great Red. * Shaina will be able to use Juggernaut Drive without losing her sanity or her life energy because she is its first wielder. * Shaina is super smart and responsible. She is able to overcome her past life as Princess Serenity and her personality remains the dominant one. * Shaina is less forgiving than her past self. She also enjoys fighting. She becomes a true leader in this story. * Rias is the heir & successor to The Devil Queen Lilith. Rias has 12 Devil wings and is vastly powerful as her brother and the other Satans. * Medaka is one of The Oldest Fallen Angels & one of The Leaders of Grigori. She created The Dusk Paradise system to increase The Fallen Angels' numbers. * Kagome is the daughter of The Archangel Michael. She has 21 golden Archangel wings and is vastly powerful as her father. Category:High School DxD Fan Fictions Category:Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fiction Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:To The Rescue series Category:Final Fantasy Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Extraterrestrial & Supernatural Mega Revolutioonary Millennium Genesis Storm Fan Fictions